OMG! Don't Play With My Heart or Dreams!
by DeidaraClone
Summary: This story is about Taiki Kou & Yaten Hart. If ya don't like the pair, don't read. Taiki and Yaten were having an average life as Sailor Scouts but oh-no! Two of the Planetary Scouts old enemy's back and this lovely couple is being targeted! WARNING:10
1. Seiya you big jerk! You hurt our bums!

**In this story Yaten is a full-time girl and she and Taiki are dating. And Seiya is their "parent" as you can probably tell by how bossy he's being. Seiya is 20 and Yaten and Taiki are 16, plus Yaten's last name is Hart but Seiya and Taiki are still brothers with the last name of Kou. Don't read if you don't like the pairing. There will be mild language and **_**MAYBE**_** a little sexual interaction. You have been warned. Plz review but don't flame!!!!! Domo Arigatou!!!!!!! Onii-sama = elder/older brother, and if ya'll don't know what "the switch" is, then you must be really stupid! kidding, just look it up on google and type in "getting the switch" and choose the first link thing! Ja ne! ;p **

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Taiki and Yaten were cuddled up on the couch watching Yaten's favorite drama like movie, _The Day After Tommorow_, when Seiya crashed through the front door with an alarmed look on his face. "Sorry if I'm interupting anything you two, but we got Sailor business to atend to at the moment." Seiya said, out of breath. "Aw great, it _had_ to be now didn't it?" Yaten said disipointedly. "We'll catch up on it later sweetheart, don't worry." Taiki told her. "Awww." Yaten pouted. "Hello? Danger? Monster? TRYING TO KILL PEOPLE?!" Seiya yelled at them. "Alright, alright, we're coming kalshooka!" Watch it Yaten, don't make me get the switch." Seiya warned. "Alright, let's go." Taiki said before things could go any further. "FIGHTER STAR POWER!" "HEALER STAR POWER!" "MAKER STAR POWER!" "Hold it right there creature!" Fighter said pointing at the weird creature. "Breaking through the evil darkness, we are wondering shooting stars, Sailor Star Fighter! Sailor Star Maker! Sailor Star Healer! The Sailor Starlights, are here!" "What the heck is that thing?" Healer asked Maker. "I have no idea what so ever." She whispered back.

"STAR SENSITIVE INFERNO!" Healer yelled. The beam hit the monster dead-on, knocking it on it's back. "I didn't say to attack it yet!" Fighter yelled at Healer. "I was just trying to buy some time until Sailor Moon got here!" Healer yelled back. "I was gonna have Maker anilyse it before we attacked!" "Can I help it that it was gonna attack us before we could do anything?!" "That's it! You're getting the switch when we get back home missy!" "Please don't! I'm begging you!" Healer said on her knees. "It's your fault Healer! You asked for it!" While they continued bickering, Maker tried to tell them that the monster was trying to attack. "GUYS! The monster?!" Maker yelled at them. "Huh?" They said in unison and sweatdropped. "STAR SERIOUS LASER!" "STAR GENTLE UTERUS!" Fighter and Maker shouted. Once again the monster was on it's back struggling to get back up. "Sorry I'm late! I was doing homework and my mom wouldn't let me leave until I finished!" Sailor Moon called. All of a sudden Healer ran behind Sailor Moon. "Please protect me Sailor Moon!" Healer said frightend. "Protect you from what?" she asked dumb-founded. "Fighter!" "Why?" "She said she's gonna use the switch on me after we get back home!"

"Why did you say that Fighter?" Sailor Moon asked. "Because she woulndn't listen to me and didn't wait for my orders before she attacked! She's suposed to consult me first!" Fighter said defencively. "That's not a very good reason you know." she said disapprovingly. "I'm her leader and legal guardian! I'll punish her for her wrong doings if I wanna!" Fighter snapped at her, not knowing that she did. "I need to go, so let's just get this over with." she said, tears welling in her eyes. Fighter knew she had said something wrong but decided not to say anything right now. "Silver Moon! Crystal Power KISS!" Sailor Moon yelled. "BEAUTIFUL!" yelled the monster. Fighter and Maker de-transformed and Seiya walked over to Healer. "Come on Yaten! Back to the house, now!" Seiya basicly commanded as he pressed Healer's brooch and she de-transformed back into Yaten. "Please Seiya don't! I'm sorry! Please don't give me the switch!" Yaten said as Seiya pulled her by her wrist towards their house. "You're getting what you asked for and that's final Yaten Marie!" Seiya said, still dragging Yaten.

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

_**BACK AT THEIR HOUSE......**_

"Bend over!" Seiya told Yaten. "I said bend over!" Seiya said again as he bent Yaten over the table. "Please don't Seiya! I promise I'll never call you another name unless you say so again! I swear!" Yaten begged. "That's what you said last time! Now be quiet and be still!" Seiya commanded so harshly that his voice made Yaten whimper in fear. Seiya brought the switch up in the air then brought it down hard on poor Yaten's behind. _SMACK!_ "OW!" _SMACK! _"OW!" _SMACK! _"OW!" _SMACK! _"OW!" _SMACK! _"OW!" _SMACK! _"OW!" _SMACK! _"OW!" _SMACK! _"OW!" _SMACK! _"OW!" _SMACK! _"OW!" "I think that should be good enough this time Yaten, and you're lucky that your skirt wasn't around your ankles this time." Seiya grinned. "Now go to your room and stay there unless you need to go, got it?" Seiya asked Yaten. Yaten just nodded. "Good, now go!" Seiya yelled at her. She just did as she was told but never said a word. '-'-'-'-'-' "Hey Yaten, can I come in?" Taiki asked as he knocked on her door. "Yeah." came the soft reply. "I brought the movie so we could finish it tonight." Taiki said sweetly.

"Please go, I don't want you to get in trouble with him too." Yaten said, with a hint of plead in her voice. "He just said that you couldn't leave your room, he never said that I couldn't come in here for awhile." "I guess you're right Taiki, we might as well finish the movie." Yaten said and smiled mischivously. Taiki got the hint and put in the movie before getting in the bed with Yaten. "I'm sorry about Seiya's tem-" Yaten cut Taiki short by capturing his lips in a pasionit kiss. "It's OK Taiki, as long as you comfort me after I've felt his wrath." Taiki chuckled when she said that. "Of course I will, I'm not heartless!" he said which made his girlfriend smile. "I love you Honey Bear." Yaten said, two seconds away from falling asleep. "I love you too Sugarplum." Taiki replied and kissed her as she went into dreamland. Soon after Yaten fell asleep, Taiki did also because Yaten was holding onto him and he couldn't get up to go to his bed. Seiya decided to check on Yaten to see if she was still crying or not, but what he saw made him suprised but also mad.

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?!" Seiya screamed, which woke-up and startled Taiki and Yaten. "Se-Seiya! What are you doing in my room?" Yaten asked, clinging to Taiki's waist. "I was just checking on you and I come in to find you and Taiki making out!" Seiya yelled. "We weren't making out Seiya!" Taiki yelled back. "Oh yeah, you two were just laying in the same bed kissing each other!" Seiya yelled at them. "We weren't kissing either! Yaten fell asleep and I couldn't get up! Plus I was tired so I just let myself fall asleep!" Taiki hollered. "GET UP!" Seiya screamed loudly. "Why?" Yaten asked quietly. "NOW YOU TWO! DOWNSTAIRS, IN THE LIVINGROOM PRONTO!" Seiya demanded. "Yes Sir." Taiki sighed. "Come on sweetheart, when he's this angry, you'd better do what he says the second he says it." Taiki whispered to Yaten. "But-" "Please, for me?" "You win Tai." Yaten said disipointedly. "Alright you two, ben-" "We know the drill Seiya, no need to explain it." Yaten said when she cut him off. "Don't interupt me!" Seiya said angrily. "Sorry Sir, she won't interupt you again." Taiki apoligised for Yaten. "Just bend over!" "Yes Sir." Taiki said as he bent over the chair in front of him. "Actually Yaten, you've already gotten the switch today, so I'm giving you something else instead." Seiya said, arms crossed, switch in his left hand.

"W-what?" Yaten asked nerveously. "Come on." Seiya said, grabbing Yaten's ear and dragging her. "Ow, ow OW! Let go Seiya!" Yaten whined. "Over here." Seiya said while sitting down, still holding onto Yaten's ear. "What are you doing Seiya?" Yaten asked. "Punishing you that's what!" Seiya said as he pulled Yaten over his lap. "Hey! What the heck are you doing to me baka?!" Yaten exclaimed. "Don't tell me you've never been spanked before Yaten!" Seiya said, then smacked Yaten's behind, which made her cry out in pain. "OW! Seiya! I'm too OW! Old for this! OW!" Yaten told him. "Yeah, and I'm old to get married!" Seiya said, pulling down Yaten's skirt and smacking her again. "OW! Seiya please OW! Stop it! OW!" Yaten said. "Not until I think you know better than to sleep with my brother at sixteen!" Seiya told her, continuing to smack her poor litte bottom. "OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW!" Taiki just stood there and watched his Onii-sama spank his girl-friend, wishing that he was brave enough to tell him to stop. "Alright Seiya! OW! I surrender! OW! You OW! Win OW!" Yaten said. "Seiya stop it! It's not her fault! I'm the one who went into her room in the first place! I thought the since she couldn't leave her room I would take our movie up to her room so we could finish it! So just leave her outta this!" Taiki exclaimed to his Onii-sama.

"Taiki! Why are you interupting me?! I thought you knew better than that!" Seiya said half confused, half mad. "I just can't take it any more! It's my fault and she's getting punished for my actions!" Taiki exclaimed angrily. "What are you trying to say?" Seiya asked. "Punish me." Taiki replied cooly. "What?" Seiya asked confused. "I said punish me. Yaten shouldn't have to pay the price for my actions. So just punish me." Taiki said. "But," "But nothing Seiya, I'm going to pay for my actions, not my girl-friend." Taiki said, his hanging and eyes closed. Taiki walked over to the chair beside Seiya's, bent over and put his hands on the seat of it. "I'm ready." he said. "For what?" Seiya asked him. "For you to punish me." "What?" "I'm ready to get what I deserve Seiya, just go ahead and use the switch." Taiki said, not moving from his spot. "Well, I guess prepare yourself Taiki." Seiya said sadly, letting Yaten up and grabbing his switch. "He had the nerve to pull my skirt down! The pervert!" Yaten grumbled to herself, pulling her skirt up from around her ankles. "Are you ready?" Seiya sighed. "Yes, I'm ready." Taiki replied, closing his eyes, waiting for the blow. Seiya raised the switch up and started to bring it down but stopped. "I said that I'm ready Seiya." Taiki said, still waiting for the blow.

"I can't." Seiya sighed. "Huh?" Taiki said, turning his head just enough to look at Seiya. "I can't do it Taiki, you're my little bro, you look up to me and if I do this, I'm scared that you won't trust me anymore, that you'll look down on me." Seiya said hanging his head. "That's ridiculous! I'll respect you more for taking charge and being my guardian Seiya!" Taiki told him. "Really Taiki?" Seiya asked. "Of course! Taking charge and punishing bad or wrong behavor shows that you're a responsable guardian. So go ahead, I need to be punished for my wrong doing." Taiki said, getting back into his ready-for-what's-coming position. _SMACK! _"AH!" Taiki cried. "Are you sure you want me to do this Taiki?" Seiya asked, concerned. "Ye-yes, I'm sure." Taiki told him. _SMACK!_ "OW!" _SMACK! _"YEEOW!" _SMACK! _"OOWW!" _SMACK!_ "AAAHH!" Yaten twitched at every whack until Seiya stopped. "Is that all Seiya?" Taiki asked shakily. "Yes, now, uh, go to your room and you're not allowed to leave it until morning. Goodnight." Seiya said, then turned around and went toward his room. "I didn't know that Seiya had a soft-spot." Yaten said, walking over to Taiki to make sure he was OK. "I didn't know either." Taiki said, rubbing his rear-end.

"Come on Honey-Bear, let's just go to bed now alright?" Yaten said. "Alright sweetheart, goodnight." Taiki said and gave his girl-friend a kiss. Yaten gave him a kiss back before heading upstairs to her room. "I'll see you in the morning, I'm making my special Pesto e calabresa Omeletas." Yaten said, halfway up the stairs. "Mmm, my favorite!" Taiki said, licking his lips. "If you want some then be a good boy and go to bed now OK?" Yaten teased. "Oh alright, night!" Taiki said, also going upstairs. "Ohhh that Seiya! He's gonna pay for turning my butt this red!" Yaten said angrily, looking at her very red and in pain rear. Taiki was doing the same, making sure that he wasn't bleeding. "Ohhh! Now I know why Seiya took the blame for me all the time when we were kids! He didn't want me to have to feel this kind of pain! Ooohhh!" Taiki groaned. "Well, I guess I'd better go to bed now, 'cause boy am I tired!" Taiki yawned. "Ugh, I think I'll just go to bed and deal with him in the morning." Yaten groaned as she walked over to her bed and laid down. An hour later there was the sound of a jingle bell heard in Yaten's room. Then all of a sudden there was sparkles above her hand and a golden bell appered in her hand attached to an old key-ring, hanging off a used orange glow stick braclet.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Hee-hee! I gave ya'll ANOTHER cliff-hanger! so how do ya like my new story? I got the idea from another Yaten/Taiki story (which i don't remember the name of! xp. all i can tell ya about it is the Yaten gets "caped" in it and that's all i remember!) and i can up with this! plz R&R and i welcome any ideas that my readers wanna read in this story! and the same goes for my other stories too! no flames/rude comments onegai! ja ne! ;p (p.s., i'm kinda making this a cross-over fic by using an idea from another anime, and if you guess what it is i'll try and write that person a one-shot story of their choice from any show that i've watched/know! but for the cross-over part, the characters are not in the story, unless they are on t.v. in their show. domo arigatou.) [p.p.s., gomenasai for all the spelling mistakes! i'm only 13 and aren't that good at grammar/spelling! most of the words {more like all of them!}that i don't know i just guess how to spell it so don't get mad at me for spelling not being my best subject!)**_


	2. Bad Times! Yaten and Taiki's fight!

_**As I should have put in the last chapter, I do not own Sailor Moon or any of it's characters, because if I did, do you **__**really**__** think that you would be reading this story and not watching it right now? Honestly, do you? Plz tell me in the reveiws I hope to get a lot of! Plus I do not own ANY of the songs I will use through-out the story, but if I do, I'll let ya know! WARNING: ALMOST CUSS WORDS IN THIS AND OTHER CHAPTERS. Ja ne! ;p**_

_**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ **_

_"OHAYO! WAKE UP! OHAYO! WAKE UP! WE'VE GOT MONSTERS TO FIGHT! COME ON! GET UP! WE'VE GOT TROUBLE TO STOP! OHAYO! WAKE UP! OHAYO! WAKE UP!" _Yaten's Sailor Star Healer alarm clock sounded, letting her know that it was 6:30 a.m. "Uuugh! Just shut up already!" Yaten grumbled as she turned off her alarm. "Huh? Where'd this come from?" Yaten asked herself, looking at a braclet with a bell in her hand."I bet it's from Seiya, he probably gave it to me as an apoligy for yesterday. He's gonna have to do better than this, but it's nice." Yaten said, putting the braclet on. "Well, I'd better get to making breakfest, because I just know I'm gonna hear Taiki's stomach growling soon!" Yaten giggled at her boy-friend's suddenly bigger appitite. "He's been spending to much time with Serena." Yaten sighed. "Mmm, I smell Yaten's Pesto e calabresa Omeletas." Taiki said, licking his lips like last night. "Guess who?" Taiki asked, putting his hands over Yaten's eyes. "Taiki! Not while I'm cooking baka!" Yaten said playfully. "Hey!" Taiki said, pouting. "It's dangerous to cover someone's eyes when they're cooking ya know." Yaten said, waving her finger back and forth. "Hey Sugarplum?" Taiki asked. "Yes Honeybear?" "Where'd you get the braclet?"

"Oh this? It was in my hand when I woke up this morning, and I figured it was an apoligy gift from Seiya Onii-sama." Yaten said, setting their breakfest on the table. "It could be, but he would've given me one too." Taiki told her. "MMMMM! I love these!" Taiki said, mouth full of food. "I know you do baka! Why do think I made them?" Yaten laughed. "Hey!" "That wasn't an insult Taiki!" Yaten laughed again. "And how am I suposed to know that Sugarplum?" Taiki asked mischivosly. "Like this." Yaten said, then gave him a kiss on the lips. "I think I believe you now." Taiki grined. "You'd better." a tired and grumpy voice said. "Please tell me that was you Sugarplum?" Taiki said slowly. "Not unless you consider your Onii-sama Sugarplum." Yaten said, frightned. "Oh-ohayo Seiya!" Taiki stutered. "Same too you." Seiya said in the same tone. "How are you this morning?" Taiki asked nerveously. "Fine." "Hey, you want a Pesto e calabresa Omeleta?" Yaten asked him. "No." Seiya spat at her. "Is there anything you want? I'll make it for you." Yaten suggested. "Why were you making out with my brother again? I thought you learned better than that yesterday." Seiya frowned. "I was just giving him a good-morning kiss! We weren't making out! I swear!" Yaten said, sitting down and gripping her chair so tight her knuckles turned white.

"Uh-huh, it'll work for now. But be warned, if I catch you two making out in bed or anything like that, there WILL be trouble." "Ye-yes Sir." Yaten stutered out. "Good, now you two love-birds go and get dressed, I've gotta suprise for ya!" Seiya smiled. "I wonder what he's planning." Yaten said, fixing her hair. "I'm sure he's not planning anything Yaten, he's not the kind of guy that you would ever catch planning anything." Taiki reasured her. "You'd better be right Taiki." Yaten said, finally dressed and putting the bell braclet back on. "We're ready Seiya!" Yaten called. "Alright! Just wait in the car!" "OK!" "Alright, let's go!" "Where are you taking us Seiya Onii-sama?" Yaten asked. "Somewhere really fun is all I'm telling you." "Chuck-E-Cheeses?! No way!" Yaten said, almost jumping out of her seat. "Yep, it's kind of an apoligy for last night." Seiya said, getting out of his car. "I now accept your apoligy Seiya!" Yaten said. "You _now_ accept it? I just did something as one." Seiya said confused. "Aren't you the one who gave me this?" Yaten asked him, holding up her wrist. "No, I've never even seen it before." Seiya told her. "I wonder where it came from then." Yaten said. "Well we'd better go in before they get to crowded." Seiya said, leading the way inside. "Are you three together?" the woman asked. "Yes ma'am." Seiya answered.

"Alright, your number is 932." she said, stamping the numbers on their hands. "And speaking of numbers, how about me getting yours?" Seiya said charmingly. "Hee-hee, maybe later." she said, equally charming. "Geeze Seiya Onii-sama! Do you _really_ have to flirt with _every_ cute girl you see?" Yaten complained. "Your little sister?" the woman asked. "She's not my sister, she's my brothers girl-friend but she calls me her Onii-chan." Seiya said. "Well, please enjoy your visit _Seiya." _Seiya blushed and went to go get their tokens. "OK, you two each get 100 tokens, so go have fun but be careful!' Seiya told them. "We will!" Taiki and Yaten called in unison. "Hmm, she's exactly what we need." a mystireous red-haired woman said from behind the counter. "Oh come on Honeybear! Please?" Yaten pouted. "Oh alright, you win Sugarplum." Taiki gave up. "Yay! I love riding in this!" Yaten said joyfully. She was talking about a huge rocking-horse ride for kids. "Let's go play some skeeball." Taiki suggested. "OK!" Yaten exclaimed. "Yes! I win!" Yaten exclaimed. "Don't rub it in my face, I'm not that good." Taiki said, Yaten ignoring him. "Yay! I love winning against a really smart person! Yay me! I beat a smart person!" Yaten bragged.

"Would you _please_ stop bragging Yaten! You're giving me a headache and you how I am when I have one!" Taiki raised his voice slightly. "Sorry." Yaten said quietly. "It's OK, as long as you stop bragging." Taiki told her. "OK Honeybear! Oh look! It's a sing and dance stage! Let's go check it out!" Yaten said, dragging Taiki to it. "Wow." they said in unison. There was so many song to choose from and a lot of dance music to also choose from. "This one looks fun!" Yaten said, pointing to one that read 'Caramelldansen'. "We want this one please!" Yaten told the man. "Are you sure Miss? It's a pretty embaressing dance." the man told her. "I think your boyfriend seeing your underwear while you're getting spanked by his Onii-sama is more embaressing than the dance will ever be." Yaten whispered in his ear. "I stand corrected." he said. "Next up we have this lovely couple doing 'Caramelldansen'." the man anounced. "Come on Taiki! Get up here!" Yaten said, tugging on her boyfriend's arm. "NO! I'm not doing this!" "Fine, I'll do it by myself then, but you're gonna sing 'Best Friend' with me!" Yaten stated. "Fine." Taiki said.

"_Women are you ready to join us now? Hands in the air we will show you how! Come and try, Caramell will be your guide (be your guide). So come on move your hips and sing! Oa-o-oa! Look at your two hips, do it La-la-la! You and me, can sing this melody! O-oa-oa! Dance to the beat, wave your hands together, come feel the heat forever and forever! Listen and learn, it is time for prancing, now we are here with Caramell dancing! O-o-oa-oa, o-o-oa-oa, o-o-oa-oa, o-o-oa-oa! From Sweden to UK we will bring our song, Austrailia, USA. you people in Hong-Kong! They have heard, this means all around the world! O-oa-o-oa-oa! So come on move your singing o-oa-oa-oa! Look at your two hips, do it La-la-la! You and me, can sing this this melody! So come and dance to the beat, wave your hands together! Come feel the heat forever and forever! Listen and learn, it is time for prancing, now we are here with Caramell dancing! Dance to the beat, wave your hands together, come feel the heat forever and forever Listen and learn, it is time for prancing, now we are here with Caramell dancing. O-o-oa-oa, o-o-oa-oa, o-o-oa-oa, o-o-oa-oa! So come and dance to the beat, wave your hands together! Come feel the heat forever and forever! Listen and learn, it is time for prancing, now we are here with Caramell dancing! Dance to the beat, wave your hands together! Come feel the heat forever and forever! Listen and learn, it is time for prancing, now we are here with Caramell dancing!_"

"Oh my God I think I'm gonna die!" Yaten said, flopping on the ground. "It's your fault Sugarplum, you're the one who wanted to dance to it!" Taiki teased. "Oh shut up!" Yaten told him. "It's our turn to sing." Taiki told his beautiful girlfriend. "Now we have this lovely couple again singing 'Best Friend' by Toybox."

**Taiki:** Hoo-ha, hoo-ha!

**Yaten:** Nah nah nah nah nah, nah nah nah nah nah nah! Nah nah nah nah nah, nah nah nah nah nah nah! Have you ever been in looove? He's my best friend best of all best friends do you have a best friend too? He tickles in my tummy, he's so yummy yummy hey you should get a best friend too!

**Taiki:** Hoo-ha, hoo-ha! Hoo-ha, hoo-ha!

**Yaten:** Have you ever been in looove? Nah nah nah nah nah, nah nah nah nah nah nah!

**Taiki:** Hoo-ha, hoo-ha!

**Yaten:** Hello baby can I see your smile?

**Taiki:** I'm going to a party and it's gonna be wild. (Yaten: Okay!)

**Yaten:** Can I come, I am sitting alone?

**Taiki:** No, friends are never alone. (Yaten: That's right!)

**Yaten**: Maybe, some pretty girls are in your world. Excuse me, I could also be your girl. Lately, everyone is making fun.

**Both:** Nah nah nah nah nah, nah nah nah nah nah nah!

**Yaten:** He's my best friend best of all best friends do you have a best friend too? He tickles in my tummy, he's so yummy yummy hey you should get a best friend too!

**Taiki:** (My best friend.) Hoo-ha, hoo-ha! Hoo-ha, hoo-ha!

**Yaten:** Nah nah nah nah nah, nah nah nah nah nah nah!

**Taiki:** Hoo-ha, hoo-ha!

**Yaten:** Aloha baby let's go the beach!

**Taiki:** Girls in bikini are waiting for me!

**Yaten:** But I was hoping for a summer romance.

**Taiki:** So why didn't you take a chance?

**Yaten:** (Okay!) Maybe, some pretty girls are in your world. Excuse me, I could also be your girl. Lately, everyone is making fun.

**Both:** Nah nah nah nah nah, nah nah nah nah nah nah!

**Yaten:** He's my best friend best of all best friends do you have a best friend too? He tickles in my tummy, he's so yummy yummy hey you should get a best friend too!

**Taiki:** (My best friend.) Hoo-ha! Hoo-HA! Hoo-ha! Hoo-HA!

**Yaten:** (Hoo-ha! Hoo-ha!) Nah nah nah nah nah, nah nah nah nah nah nah! Maybe, some pretty girls are in your world. Excuse me, (Taiki: Yeah.) I could also be your girl. Lately, everyone is making fun.

**Taiki:** Let's get this party on! Hit me with laser gun!

**Yaten:** Ooh oh oh, come on boys!

**Taiki:** Hoo-ha! Hoo-HA!

**Yaten:** Ooh oh oh, you should get a best friend too! He's my best friend best of all best friends do you have a best friend too? He tickles in my tummy, he's so yummy yummy hey you should get a best friend too!

**Taiki:** (My best friend.)

**Yaten:** He's my best my best my best my best my... He's my best my best my best my best my...

**Taiki:** Hoo-ha! Hoo-HA! Hoo-ha! Hoo-HA!

**Yaten:** He's soooo sweet! Nah nah nah nah nah, nah nah nah nah nah nah!

"Let's hear it for this amazing couple!" the man said. There were loud cheers from the group in front of the stage. "I was right, she will make the perfect target, and so will Mr. Hunk that's with her." the mystireous red-hairred woman said, then vanished. _Meanwhile...... _"GAAAHHH! WE NEED A TARGET! I DON'T CARE WHO OR WHAT IT IS!" Tigers eye yelled. "Calm down Tiger, I think I found two very worthy targets." Hawks eye said. "Give me that!" Tigers eye demanded. "Hmmm, I think you're right bird-head, she looks like she's full of amazing dreams!" "I thought so. The other one's for you Fish." Hawks eye said. "YAY! Who is it? Is it a he? A she? How old? Tell me!" Fish eye exclaimed. "Here." Hawks eye said, handing her the picture. "AAAAHHHHH! IT'S TAIKI KOU!" Fish eye exclaimed. "Who's that?" Tigers eye asked. "Only the best one of the ThreeLights!" Fish eye told him. "Oh that sissy band?" Tigers eye asked. "THEY'RE NOT SISSY!" Fish eye yelled. "Ok, Ok, they aren't sissy, just go after him Fish." Tigers eye told _HER!_ "And I'll go win over Miss Yaten Hart." Tigers eye said. "SHE'S IN THE THREELIGHTS TOO!" Fish eye hollored from her room. "WHO CARES?!" Tigers eye hollored back. "I DO!" was the last thing said before Tigers eye left to go find and swoon his target.

"Are we almost home Seiya?" Taiki asked his Onii-sama. "Yes Mr. Impatient." Seiya said frustrated. "Well I can't help it! Yaten's out cold and she needs to get home!" Taiki said. "Can I help it that that little brat hit her over the head with his bat?" Seiya asked, still frustrated. "No, but you could've at least taken it from his hands!" "Yeah but his parents probably would've had me thrown out!" "So? What's more important, getting thrown out of a videogame and pizza place or family?" Taiki asked. "She's not our family Taiki, just scout family." "But she's still family." "I guess you're right Taiki. We're home." Seiya said. "We should call Dr. Mizuno to come check and make sure Yaten's OK." Taiki said, sitting down next to Yaten. "Alright, I'll give Amy a call to see if her mom can come over." Seiya said, pulling out his cell. "Hi Amy! Yes it's Seiya. Can you please ask your mom if she can come over for awhile? No I don't want to swoon her! Yaten got hurt and we need to make sure she's OK. Some stupid little brat hit her over the head with his bat and knocked her out cold. OK I'll wait. She can? Great! When will she be here? Ten minutes? OK, tell her I'll be waiting outside. Thanks, bye." Then Seiya closed his phone. "Amy said her mom will be here in about ten minutes." Seiya told Taiki.

"Alright, I'll just stay here with Yaten." Taiki said, never taking his eyes off his girlfriend. "I'll be outside if you need anything." Seiya said. "OK." Taiki replied. "Thanks for coming over Dr. Mizuno." Seiya said. "Your welcome, anything for Amy and her friends!" Mrs. Mizuno laughed. "Oh! I hope you don't mind that I brought a Student-Nurse with me Seiya." Mrs. Mizuno said. "It's no problem." Seiya said, leading her to Yaten's room. "Do you mind if I wait for him before I start? He was assined to me and he is to stay with me and watch me work." "That's no problem Dr. Mizuno." Seiya said. Mr. Mizuno's Student-Nurse had should-length blonde hair and green eyes that said he had a very important mission to complete. Seiya was a bit suspicous but let it pass. "Jesse, will you please hand me a heat-pack?" Dr. Mizuno asked her assistant. "Here you are." he said, giving it to her. "She's OK, she'll just have one heck of a headache for a few days." Dr. Mizuno told Taiki. "Thank you Dr. Mizuno, I was worried that kid may have given her a concusion!" Taiki said relieved. "Not even close to one." she said. "But she got knocked out cold." Taiki told her. "She was only hit hard enough to do that but nothing more." Dr. Mizuno said. "Thank God! I thought I was gonna have to take my girlfriend to the hospital!" Taiki laughed.

_'Girlfriend?! This is bad, for me AND Fish!'_ Tigers eye thought. "Excuse me a moment Ma'am." 'Jesse' said. "Alright, I'll be down in a minute anyway." Dr. Mizuno said. "Excuse me, Seiya right?" Jesse asked. "Yeah?" "How did your brother win over such a beautiful girl?" he asked. "Well, he started by giving her her favorite flowers, then gave her an amazing poem and then asked her out for some Seafood Ramen." Seiya said. "Are those her favorite flowers?" he asked, pointing to some red orchirds. "Yep, he gives them to her every year on her birthday." Seiya told him. "Why do you wanna know?" Seiya asked suspisously. "Because there's a girl I like and you looked like you knew what I should do." he said. "Ahhh, a first love! They're so wonderful." Seiya said. "Thanks for the advice!" Jesse said, walking out the door. "Finally! I found his house!" Fish eye said. "Tiger? What are you doing at Taiki's house?" Fish eye asked. "Turns out my target is his girlfriend Fish." he sighed. "WHAT?!" she yelled. "Keep it down Fish!" Tigers eye warned. "Who is this?" Seiya asked Jesse. "AAAHHHH! IT'S SEIYA! HEAD SINGER OF THE THREELIGHTS!" Fish eye screamed. "Oh great, another fan-girl!" Seiya groaned. "Seiya, this is my little sister, uh..." "Serena!" Fish eye said.

"Serena?" he asked slowly. "Yes, that's what I said isn't it?" she asked Jesse. "Yeah." "Sorry, your name just reminded me of someone that I need to call. Thanks!" Seiya said and went back inside. "Where's Taiki?" "Upstairs with MY target!" Jesse said angrily. "Don't get your tights in a knot Tiger." Fish told him. "Oh shut up!" he said. "Fine, but Taiki will be mine before the end of the day!" Fish eye vowed. "Good luck driving them apart while we need them." Tigers eye said, walking away. "Wait! you aren't going to help me?!" Fish eye yelled after him. "I've got plans." he called back. "You're mean!" "Just get to work Fish!" Tigers eye told her. "Hi Serena!" "Hi Seiya." "I'm sorry if I made you upset last night." "It's OK, you didn't mean too." "I was just trying to take charge of Miss Twit-face." Seiya joked. "I heard that Seiya." a sleepy voice said. "Yaten! You're suposed to be in bed!" Seiya said. "Is everything alright Seiya?" Serena asked. "Yeah, it's just Yaten." "What's up?" "She's suposed to be in bed but she's not at the moment." Seiya said. "Did you send her to bed this early?" Serena asked. "No! She got hurt and needs to stay in bed today!" Seiya said. "What are you talking about dirt-head?" Yaten asked. "Don't make me get the switch again Yaten!" Seiya threatend.

"I'm going out." Yaten lazily said. "No you're not!" "Yes I am Seiya! I'm sixteen, I think I can take care of myself!" "Yaten you're hurt! Dr. Mizuno said you need to stay in bed for the rest of the day!" "Seiya? Do you need me to come over there?" Serena asked. "I've got it under con- YATEN! GET BACK HERE NOW!" Seiya yelled. "I've got places to be moron!' Yaten called over her shoulder. "You're gonna get the switch again when I find you Yaten!" "I don't care! I just wanna get away from him!" Yaten cried then started to run away. "Yaten! Please wait Sugarplum!" Taiki called. "Stay away from me you dirty rat! How could you do that to me?!" Yaten yelled back to Taiki. "I didn't do anything Yaten! I swear!" "Just shut up you male Biach! I never want to see your cheating face again!" Yaten screamed at him, then ran away. "My plan worked! She hates him and is going right to Tigers eye! And Taiki will come straight to me! It's perfect!" Fish eye gloated. "OW! Watch where you're going mor-" Yaten stopped what she was saying. "Jesse! I thought I was going to meet you at the arcade!" Yaten said. "I came to escort my girl to our date." he said. "Oh you!" Yaten said. "Hey isn't that Yaten over there?" Raye asked. "Who's that hot guy she's with? I thought she was dating Taiki." Lita said.

"I thought she was home in bed where she should be." Amy said. "Home in bed? What are you talking about Amy?" Mina asked. "Seiya called me earlier and asked if my mom could go over there to make sure Yaten was OK." Amy said. "What happened?" "Seiya told me that some kid hit her in the head with a bat and knocked her out." Amy replied. "I'm gonna find out what's going on! Who's with me?" Mina stated. Silence. "Yaten! Who the hella is this?!" Mina yelled. "Mi-mina! What are you doing here?" Yaten asked uncomfortablely. "Finding out why you're cheating on Taiki!" Mina replied. "I'm not nor did cheat on him! _He_ cheated on me!" Yaten yelled at her. "What?" "Exactly! He got a call from some little Biach__and she said she was eager for their date tonight!" Yaten said, starting to cry. "Go away! Stop upseting my girlfriend Biach!" Jesse yelled at Mina. She just stood there frozen. "He didn't just call me that!" she said. "So what's going on Mina?" Raye asked. "That guy called me a Biach!" Mina exclaimed. "I meant about Yaten and Taiki!" Raye said. "She said he was cheating on her." "WHAT?!" the girls screamed in unison. "That's what she said." "I'm calling Taiki." Amy said, pulling out her Scout watch. "Hi Taiki!" Amy said. "What?" he asked coldly. "I was just calling to ask why Yaten-" "Don't say that name!" he yelled. "Nevermind, you seem to be a bad mood." "Dame right you are!" "Bye." Amy said then hung up.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**cliffhanger again! sorry, i'm not allowed to cuss yet so my mom told me things i can use instead! i tried to sensor them out but you wouldn't have known exactly what they were saying! if you don't know what one of the instead words means, plz tell me and i'll let ya'll know! and i wanna thank ruka21 (now haruka tenoh kou!) for repeatedly giving me a kick in/on the arse to keep going! domo arigatou! ja ne! ;p**_


	3. Uhoh! Yaten and Taiki captured!

_**Once again I don't own the scout because if I did there would be comercils for the show on. Naoko Takeuchi owns them. WARNING: ALMOST CUSS WORDS THROUGH OUT STORY.**_

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Who was that Taiki?" Seiya asked. "Amy." Taiki replied. "You didn't have to be mean to her squirt." Seiya teased. "How many times do I have to tell you not to call me a squirt!" "Sorry sport." "That either!" Taiki growled. "Well I'm going out to find Yaten, do ya wanna come with?" Seiya asked. "Yes, so I can tell her that she's a biach!" Taiki said madly. "You tell her that and I'll beat your arse." Seiya warned. "Fine. But she still is one." Taiki said. "Think what you want sport, but I mean what I say." "I don't care! I just wanna kill that biach that called me!" Taiki ranted. "Just go get in the car Taiki!" Seiya told him. "Is that Yaten?!" Seiya exclaimed. "Who the flok is she with?!" Taiki yelled. He was refering to a HOT blonde guy with shoulder-length hair. "Why is she kissing him?!" Taiki yelled again. Yaten had been walking with with Jesse and stopped for a minute. "What is it angel-face?" Jesse asked. "I just wanna thank you for being there for me Jes." Yaten said. "I've gotta better way you can thank me." he said and she knew what he meant. She reached up and kissed him. "I'm gonna kill that floking guy with her!" Taiki yelled and jumped out of the car. "YATEN! YOU'RE COMING BACK HOME WITH ME AND SEIYA NOW!" Taiki screamed.

"Get away from me you horrible filthy rat!" Yaten yelled at him. "You're coming home now and you're gonna get the switch from _me_!" Taiki yelled. "Get away from my girl!" Jesse yelled at Taiki and punched him. "Taiki!" Seiya yelled and ran to his brother. "How dare you!" Seiya said and punched Jesse in the gut. "Jesse! Seiya, How could you?!" Yaten yelled. "You're coming home with me right now Yaten Marie!" Seiya told her. "She's not going anywhere, and neither is Taiki." a floating red haired woman said "Who are you?!" Seiya yelled. "Let's just say that I'm an old friend of the scouts." she said. "Where's Sailor Moon and Sailor Uranus?" she asked. "How would I know? I've only seen them, I don't know them!" Seiya lied. "Silence!" the woman yelled and threw Seiya against the wall. "Attack my Daimons!" the woman yelled. "Jesse run, now!" Yaten told him. _"Who are you?" _Tigers eye mentally asked the woman. _"Kaori Knight, and you?" "Tigers eye, member of the Amazon Trio. I'm after this girl and her dreams!" "Well I'm after her's and Taiki's pure hearts." "More evil, prefect!"_ he thought to her. "You won't get away with this!" Yaten yelled, pulling out her Starlight headset. Then it started glowing.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH! What's going on?!" Yaten shouted. "StarNight!" a creature said. "StarNight! Take care of them!" Kaori commanded. "ACK!" Seiya yelled as he was pinned to the wall with black pointed stars. "Seiya!" Taiki shouted, pulling his headset out to. It also started glowing and another creature appeared. "Oh God!" Taiki said. "StarBright!" the monster yelled. "Serena! Serena! Come in Serena!" Seiya said into his comunicator. "What is it Seiya?" Serena asked. "We need help and now! There's a woman here that wants you and Amara!" he said. "Where are you?" "About a half mile from Crown." "We're on our way!" Serena told him. "Take their hearts StarNight and StarBright!" Kaori ordered. "Shite!" Yaten and Taiki said in unison as they too were pinned to the walls behind them with black stars. Then the monsters raised their shirts on one side and Yaten and Taiki's headsets were there, only the star was black and they started glowing with some red dots and a black laser shot out from them. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! STOP IT! PLEASE! HELP! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Taiki and Yaten screamed in unison.

"Taiki! Yaten!" Seiya yelled just as Sailor Moon, Uranus and Saturn showed up. "Kaori Knight!" they yelled in unison. "Taiki! Yaten! How could you?!" Sailor Moon screamed. "So you've come back Missy Moon-face and Miss Ur-Brain-Less." Kaori mocked. Yaten and Taiki continued to scream until something stopped the black beams. "SATURN SILENT WALL!" Saturn yelled. "Thank......you." Yaten breathed. "Your welcome." Saturn said. "Uranus, go help Seiya." Sailor Moon told her. "Do I have to? Can't we just leave him there?" Uranus whined. "Hey!" Seiya yelled. "Uranus, go help him, _now._" Sailor Moon said sternly. "Fine." she grumbled. "Don't expect me to help you ever again." Uranus told Seiya. "Just get me outta this so I can help them!" Seiya told her. "Now run and transform baka." Uranus said. "Don't make me go back home and get my switch Amara." Seiya teased. "Yo-you wouldn't!" Uranus said, partly blushing. "Oh yeah I would!" "Don't you dare!" "Watch me!" "Go anywhere near that car and I'll use my sword on your arse!" "No you wouldn't! Then you'd get it from Sailor Moon big time!" "Not if I was protecting her!" "Just go help them Uranus!" "Shut up baka!"

Then Uranus and Seiya screamed and the next thing they know they're tied up and pinned against the wall with Seiya kissing Uranus. "Stop kissing me!" Uranus tried to say. "I can't! We're tied up!" Seiya also tried to said. Uranus then tried to wiggle free but just turned around ending them up back-to-back. "Get them too while you're at it StarNight and Bright!" Kaori commanded. "Shite! I don't want my crystal taken again! It hurt bad enough the first time!" Uranus whined. "Whining won't get us out of this baka!" Seiya told her. "Please spare me! Take him! His heart is much more pure than mine!" Uranus spit out. "Hey! I don't wanna end up like Taiki and Yaten either!" Seiya spat back. "Help.......please." Taiki whispered. "Saturn, you help Uranus and Seiya and I'll deal with Kaori." SM told her. "Right!" Saturn said, walking over to Uranus and Seiya. "How dare you hurt people I love in such a painful way! I am the pretty soldier Sailor Moon! And in the name of the moon, I will punish you!" SM said, in her pose again. "Attack my Daimons!" Kaori said. "Thanks pipsqueak!" Seiya teased Saturn. "Hey!" she replied. "Just teasing!" Seiya said quickly when he noticed the Glaive in her hand.

"Stars!" the creatures said and started attacking Taiki and Yaten again. "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" then they fell silent because their heart crystals were in front of them. "Amazing! These are the second purest hearts I've ever seen!" Kaori exclaimed. "I won't let you take them Kaori!" SM said. "SILVER MOON! CRYSTAL POWER KISS!" SM yelled. "I think I got her!" SM exclaimed. "I don't think so!" Kaori laughed. "I'll take these thank you!" Kaori said, holding two crystals in her hand. "NOOOOOOO!" SM yelled as Kaori dissappeared and so did the Daimons. Yaten and Taiki fell to the ground unconscious. "Yaten! Taiki!" SM yelled, de-transforming and running to them. "Yaten! Can you hear me? Say something! Please!" Serena cried. "Serena...." Yaten whispered. At that moment Seiya was at Taiki's side. "Taiki! Please wake up! Speak to me!" Seiya shouted. "They won't respond to you Serena! You should know that!" Uranus yelled at her Princess, also turning back. "What did that biach do to them?!" Seiya demanded to know. "She took their pure heart crystals Seiya!" Serena replied. "What are those?" he asked, still crying.

"I don't exactly know how to explain what they are, all I can tell you is that we need to get them back as soon as we can or else!" Serena said. "Or else what?" "They'll die." Amara replied. "No........ NOOOOO! I WON'T LET THEM DIE!" Seiya screamed. "There's nothing you can do about it Seiya! You have to get their crystals back or they die! That's the way it works!" Amara yelled at him. "Se-seiya......" Taiki whispered. "Taiki!" Seiya said. "What happened? I feel so weak." Taiki said so quietly that Seiya could barely hear it. "Hang in there Taiki! You'll be OK!" Seiya told him. "Serena, why do I feel so weak?" Yaten asked from Serena's lap. "Just stay quiet Yaten, don't waste the energy you have left." Serena told her. "We need to get them somewhere safe and now." Serena said. "Help me get them in my car." Seiya said. "I didn't think Taiki would be this heavy!" Amara complained. "Shut up Amara! Just put him in the back seat!" Seiya yelled. "Sure, _you_ get the light-weight one!" Amara kept complaining. "She's heavier than you think, so quit biaching Amara!" "Oh God I think I broke my back!" Amara said after she put Taiki in Seiya's car. "Get in the front." Seiya told Amara.

"I'm not getting in a car with you!" Amara said. "Amara, don't make me get _it_." Serena warned. "Don't you dare!" Amara yelled. "Then get in the car." Serena told her. "Fine!" "Let's take them to Raye's temple, I'm sure she can do something." Serena said. "We're here." Seiya said. "Raye! Raye! Where are you?" Serena called. "I'm at the pond!" Raye replied. "What's up Sere? You look worried." Raye said. "Yaten and Taiki were attack by Kaori Knight!" Serena exclaimed. "WHAT?! She's back?!" Raye yelled. "Yes! She took their heart crystals and now they're unconscious in Seiya's car! Is there anything you can do to help them Raye?" Serena asked. "Why do you look so weak Serena?" Raye asked concerned. "I had to use the Silver Crystal just to keep them alive!" Serena said. "I think my Grandpa can do something, because he knows about us." Raye trailed off. "WHAT?!" Serena gasped. "Just bring them up to the temple and I'll find Grandpa." Raye told Serena. "Raye said to bring them up to the temple!" Serena called to Seiya. "We'll meet you up there!" Seiya called back. "Hmmmm, you said Blaori Kite?" Grandpa Hino asked. "Kaori Knight Gramps!" Amara said.

"Watch it with the Gramps Pluto!" Grandpa Hino told her. "Pluto?! I'm _not _Sailor Pluto!" Amara told him. "She's Uranus Grandpa." Raye said. "Just give them each a cap of this and they should be fine in a little while." Grandpa Hino told Raye. "Thanks Mr. Hino!" Seiya said. "Please, any friend of Raye's can call me Grandpa!" Hino told Seiya. "Oh shite!I'm late for an interview!" Seiya cursed. "And I'm late for the track!" Amara said. "Awwww man! I was suposed to help mom clean today! Now she's gonna ground me from going to the ThreeLights concert! WAAAHHH!" Serena cried. "She won't if you were _with_ one of them." Seiya told her. "Thanks Seiya!" Serena said and hugged him. _**Half an hour later......... **_"I want ice cream!" Yaten suddenly cried. "I want Sey-Sey!" Taiki also cried. "I see you guys are awake!" Raye said happily. "Who are you? We're not suposed to talk to strangers." Taiki said. "Stop joking Taiki! You know who I am!" Raye said. "I need to go to the bathroom!" Yaten cried. "It's right there Yaten, you should've known that!" Raye said. What Raye saw when Yaten got out of bed surprised her big time. Yaten was the size of a six year old! "GRANDPA!" Raye shouted.

"Is something wrong Raye?" Hino asked. "What the hella happened to Yaten?!" she yelled. "What are you talking about Raye?" "She's six years old!" Raye yelled again. "That shouldn't have happened. One of the side effects was they act like kids, not turn into them." Hino said. "Do you know what Seiya will do to me if he sees them like this?!" Raye yelled. "What?" "He'll hit me with a switch for turning his brother into a little kid!" Raye yelled again. "I want Sey-Sey!" Taiki cried harder. "Seiya's busy right now Taiki and he can't be here." Raye told him. "Who are you?" six year old Taiki asked. "Yeah, who the flok are you?" Yaten asked. "Watch the language missy." Raye warned her. "You can just call me Aunt Raye OK?" " OK Aunt Raye." Taiki said. "I want ice cream!" Yaten said. "You can't have any right now Yaten." Raye said. "But I want it now!" Yaten said. "You can have some after dinner if you be good." Raye told her. "I want it now! Not after dinner!" "If you keep acting like this you won't get any at all Yaten." Raye told her sternly. "Can we go to the park Aunt Raye?" Taiki asked. "Maybe after I find Chad and ask him something." Raye told him. "Chad! Where are you? I need your help!" Raye called.

"Yes Raye? Anything for you!" Chad said. "I need some help taking care of Yaten and Taiki." Raye told him. "Who are they?" "Nevermind that, can you come with me to take them to the park?" "Of course Raye! I said anything for you!" Chad said then in the blink of an eye he was dressed in a red t-shirt and jeans. "Let's go!" he said. "Yaten! Taiki! Come on!" Raye called for them. "Why?" Yaten asked. "We're all going to the park!" "Yay!" Taiki said. "Now be careful you two." Raye told them. "Yeah yeah whatever." Yaten said then ran to the monkey bars. "Can I go swing Aunt Raye?" Taiki asked. "Of course you can Taiki, you can play on any of the equitment as long as you're careful." Raye told him. "Thank you Aunt Raye!" Taiki said and smiled. "Hey look guys, it's a sissy little baby girl. " Diamond said to his crew, Sapphire, Jedite and Zoisite. "Hey cutie-girl." Diamond said to Yaten. "What do you want stupid?" she asked mockingly. "Don't be like that lollipop." Diamond said, putting his arm around her. "Don't touch me moron!" Yaten angrily said. "Don't be a biach with me or else!" he said, gripping her arm tightly. "Or else what?" she said in a sassy tone. "Or else this!" Diamond said and punched her in the face, hard.

"Why you floker!" Yaten yelled and punched him back. "Get her!" Diamond told his crew. They all piled on top of Yaten and started hitting her really hard. "Get the hella off me now!" Yaten yelled. "We don't gotta!" "Taiki! Raye! Help me!" Yaten yelled again. "Aww look, the baby's calling for help!" Diamond mocked Yaten. "STOP IT!" Yaten screamed. Then she started glowing with a bright green light. "What the flok?!" Diamond yelled. "What's going on?" Raye yelled. When Raye got to where the light was coming from, some cat-like version of Sailor Star Healer was standing there looking like she was going to kill everyone at the park. "I told you to leave me the hella alone, didn't I?" Healer asked an eight year old boy. "Y-yes ma'am!" the boy stutered. "Now apoligise!" Healer commanded. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please don't hurt me!" the boy begged. "Why not? _You_ hurt me!" "I'm sorry! I'll never pick on a girl again! I swear!" "Shut the flok up!" "Please let me go!" "What are you doing to my son?" a woman asked Healer. "Teaching him not to mess with me biach!" Healer yelled. "Why you little brat! Come here!" the woman said, picking Yaten up and holding her arm.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Stop it! Ow! Ow! Ow!" Yaten told the woman. "What the hella do you think you're doing spanking my neice?!" Raye demanded to know. "This little brat was hurting my son for no reason and called me a biach!" the woman said. "Yaten Marie! I thought I told you to watch the language!" Raye said. "I'm so sorry Ma'am! She's coming home with me right now and isn't getting ANY sweets for a week if I can help it!" Raye said, grabbing Yaten's arm. "Chad, will you get Taiki please?" Raye asked. "Why? We've only been here fifteen minutes." he replied. "Because Miss Bad-mouth here is in a lot of trouble." Raye told him. "What'd she do?" "I'll tell you later Chad, just get Taiki." Raye said, walking over to Chad's car and getting in the back with Yaten. "What the hella Yaten?! Why were you hurting that kid?" Raye yelled at her. "Answer me now!" Raye told her. "He started it! He kept calling me stupid names then punched me! So I punch him back and his friends started hitting me and I screamed for you or Taiki but you didn't come and I got mad!" Yaten told her. "I don't care! You're getting a spanking when we get back to the temple Missy!" Raye told her.

"Save me Taiki!" Yaten yelled to Taiki as she was being dragged into the room she woke up in. "Don't you think you're being a bit to hard on her Raye?" Chad asked. "Seiya does it and it gets through to her!" Raye told him. "Then just let me do it Raye." Chad said. "Why?" "She's only been punished by a man before right?" Chad asked. "Oh, now I get what you're saying. Just make sure she learns her lesson Chad or it'll be you in there." Raye told him sternly. "OK Yaten, are you ready?" Chad asked. "Who are you?" Yaten asked. "Chad." "Ready for what?" "Your punishment." "You're kidding." "Don't worry, I won't do it that hard." "Let's just get this over with." Yaten said and bent over the bed. "I'm not hitting you with a belt Yaten." "A switch?" "No, just come over here." Chad told her, sitting down. "Bend over." Chad told her. She slowly did and waited. After about five minutes Chad walked out of the room looking sad. "That really hurt! He said it wouldn't hurt!" Yaten cried into her pillow. "Are you OK Yaten?" Taiki asked. "My butt just hurts like hella." Yaten told him. "I thought cursing was what got you in trouble in the first place." Taiki said. "What's your point?" she asked.

"Nevermind Cutiepie." Taiki said and climbed up on her bed with her. "I love you T-bear." Yaten said and kissed Taiki. "Taiki! Yaten! Time for din- WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?!" Raye shouted. She walked into their room and saw them cuddled up kissing. "No-nothing Aunt Raye!" Taiki said. "You two are to young for that! Get up and bend over now!" Raye commanded. _**Meanwhile............**_ "Very good Kaori, these are just what we need!" a shadow praised. "Thank you master." Kaori thanked the shadow. "StarNight, StarBright, appear before me at once!" Kaori commanded. _**Elsewhere..........**_ "Why the flok won't she pick up?!" Jesse yelled. "Taiki won't answer either!" 'Serena said. "I found them." Hawks eye said. "Where?!" 'Serena and Jesse asked him. "At the Cherry Hill Temple." Hawks eye told them. "Oh God." Jesse said. "What?" "One of my old targets lives there! She'll reconize me for sure!" "That was a year ago! You look different now!" "Let's just before I change my mind." Jesse said in defeat.

"Excuse me Sir, we're lookung for Yaten Hart and Taiki Kou, are they here?" Jesse asked. "Yes they are! Please follow me you two." Hino told them. "Yaten! Taiki! Where are you?" Hino called. "In here." came the muffled reply. "What's wrong kids?" Hino asked them. _"Kids?! What the flok?! How'd they turn into kids?!"_ Jesse and 'Serena thought. "Aunt Raye spanked us." Taiki yold them. "She what?!" Hino exclaimed. "You heard him gramps!" Yaten said. "We're here to take you home with us kids!" 'Serena said. _"What?!"_ Jesse thought to her. "Come to mommy Taiki!" 'Serena told him. "You're not my mommy." Taiki said. "Of course I am silly! You just haven't seen me in a long time!" "I don't believe you weirdo!" Yaten spat out. "Why you little twit!" Jesse said. "Let's just go now kids." 'Serena said. "Here we are!" 'Serena said. "Are we in a bar?" Yaten asked. "We're in a circus silly!" 'Serena told her. "Why the flok are we in a circus?" Yaten asked "Don't cuss at us young lady!" Jesse told her sternly. "You two are going to be circus stars!" 'Serena told them. "I ain't gonna work in a circus and that's final!" Yaten said. "Yes you will brat." Jesse told her. "Whatever!"

"Grandpa! Where are Taiki and Yaten?!" Raye called. "They were picked up by their temporary legal guardians." "WHAT?!" Raye shouted. "Why did you spank them Raye?" Hino asked her. "They were doing something inapropriet." Raye told him. "What?" "Making out." "Come on Yaten! Just climb up the ladder and grab the swing!" 'Serena told her. "No! I'm scared of heights!" "Don't be a baby! Taiki did it and he was just fine!" Jesse said. "He got sick right after he got off this thing!" "He just passed out!" 'Serena said. "That still counts!" "Just do it once and you don't have to do it again if you get sick OK?" 'Serena coaxed her. "Fine! Just leave me alone about it!" Yaten said, grabbing the swing and jumping. "What happened?" Yaten asked. "You fell of the trapeze." Taiki told her. "My head hurts!" Yaten complained. "Just be quiet and rest Cutie-pie." Taiki told her. "I can't take it anymore! Zirconia!" Jesse yelled. "What is it Tigers eye?!" Zirconia yelled. "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! MONSTER!" Yaten and Taiki yelled in unison. "I need something to turn them back to themselfs and now!" Jesse yelled. "Are these your targets?" "Yes! They got turned into kids and we need them now!"Zirconia snapped and held a bottle full of black liquid. "Give them some of this and they will return to normal and they will remember nothing of the past two hours." Zirconia told him. "Thank you! Now we can find that cat!" Jesse said.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**cliff-hanger! i promised Haruka Tenou Kou (ruka21)that i wood post this chapter tonight so here it is! ja ne! ;p (p.s., guess what other anime i'm using and you geta one-shot!) [read chapter 1 or 2 at the end to find out wich shows you can choose from!]**_


End file.
